Our Bridal Bed
by hislittlelotte
Summary: Henry and Emma's wedding night is suddenly interrupted by the surprise re-appearance of Edward Hyde - and he is determined to make Emma completely his.


**Our Bridal Bed**

"Mrs. Jekyll, may I have this dance?"

Emma turned to find her new husband standing an arm's length away, his white gloved hand outstretched. "Dr. Jekyll, you may have _every_ dance!" The music swelled as he pulled her into his arms and whisked her around the dance floor.

It truly was a marvelous wedding. For months she had planned it down to the very last detail and everything was falling into place. The house, decorated to the teeth, was full of lavishly dressed high society members, many of whom she had never actually met. Her wedding, much like the rest of her life, was upheld by rules and regulations she did not understand the need of. Luckily, the man who held her in his arms felt the same way. She was so blessed to have him, and to have him forever.

As the orchestra in the corner started up a lively waltz, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Simon Stride gazing longingly at her. Henry gripped her hand tightly as she gave a tight lipped smile. "Mr. Stride. Always a pleasure. Thank you so much for coming out tonight to celebrate with us."

Her words seemed to take him slightly aback, and he paused before extending his hand to her. "Emma Carew, may I steal you for just one dance?" Henry scoffed under his breath, and it took everything in her power not to reprimand him for it. Although she felt the same, she understood the need to behave civilly in public. She gently squeezed her husband's hand in warning.

"Do you forget, Mr. Stride, that I am now officially Emma _Jekyll_?"

He took a step forward, hand still reaching for her. "I'm afraid I did, my dear. It seems congratulations are again in order. Now, shall we dance?"

She glanced back to her husband. His eyes were angry, but she was used to it. His eyes were always angry around Simon. "Mr. Stride, I must say I am pleasantly surprised at your civility in-" Henry began mockingly. Before he could continue his rude commentary, Emma let go of his hand and reached for Simon's.

"One dance, Mr. Stride, and then I am afraid I will need to return to my husband."

"Of course."

As the dance ended, Simon kissed her cheek and reluctantly returned her to the doctor. Henry hooked his arm around hers and nearly dragged her off of the floor.

"Henry, slow down." He growled almost inaudibly in response as he led to her the nearest empty table. He sat her down, and dragged a chair up next to her.

"I…I…oh, he just makes me so _angry_." He clenched his hands and bounced his leg, leaning forward to look her deeply in the eyes. He tried desperately to ignore a slight pain in his chest and veins. Indigestion, simply indigestion.

"I know, my love, but I am yours, and he knows that. He will just have to accept it. Don't let a little thing like Simon's incredible rudeness ruin our special day. Forget about him." She reached out and stroked his cheek as gently as possible. "I am yours. Forever. And there is no where I would rather be than here. With you."

"You would really rather be nowhere else?" he asked coyly, grabbing her hand and pulling it to his mouth to plant a gentle kiss to her gloved palm. "Because I can think of one place I would rather be and it has far, _far_ fewer people." His eyes burned into hers. Where was this coming from? He felt almost unable to stop himself.

She giggled and pulled her hand away. "People will see."

"Let them see; we _are_ married." He held tightly to her other hand, massaging it with his thumb.

"That is no excuse. We have all night for…that. Behave yourself for a few more hours." She squirmed. Thinking about her wedding night was making her uncomfortable. She couldn't quite discern her feelings about it. Nerves were beginning to take over, but she also felt something akin to excitement, which made her feel somewhat dirty. Did women get excited about such things? Was there a reason to be? She wished her mother was alive to answer these questions and so many more.

He growled deep in his throat. "I have been behaving myself for years, darling." _Indigestion_, he repeated to himself. He made a concentrated effort to control himself and push the evil influence of his dark side down. He soon felt the pain subside and his mind cleared of that insatiable lust.

"Well then you should be very well versed in the art of patience." Emma said, patting his arm warmly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I shall go see what my father is up to." He stood and offered her his hand. "_I _shall go see what my father is up to. You may only come if you act like a gentleman."

"Have I ever been anything but?" He laughed, looping her arm through his and setting off to find his father-in-law. Of course, it was only a coincidence that they happened to pass Simon Stride along the way.

The carriage, led by four white horses, jolted away from the Carew mansion to shouts of goodbyes and good lucks. The happy couple had planned to spend the night at Jekyll's house before leaving the next morning for a long-anticipated honeymoon at the Carew summer home in the country.

Once they were well on their way, Henry moved across the carriage to sit next to his beautiful bride. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. "It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it darling? I'm somewhat sad that it is over."

"Yes, it was." His fingers traced lazy circles on her arm. "But the best part of the night is yet to come." He could feel her tense up, and wondered if he was mistaken in saying that.

Emma slowly pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Henry?"

"Hm?"

"I'm…well, truthfully, I'm _very_ nervous."

He gathered her in his arms and hugged her to him, lightly kissing her brow. "You don't have cause to be. It's just me."

"But, still, I've heard rumors…"

"Rumors of what?"

"Doesn't it…no, never mind," she ducked her head shyly.

Henry cupped her chin and made her look at him. "What? Any questions, any concerns, any fears you may have, you can tell me. I'm here to make this easy for you, darling. Nothing you say, nothing you ask, nothing you do could _possibly_ make me think any less of you."

"Doesn't it hurt?" she blurted out quickly, without thinking, glad to have the question off her chest.

His eyes softened and he couldn't resist kissing her lightly on the nose before answering. "A woman's first time can, and often does, hurt slightly, yes," he answered truthfully. Her eyes widened. Desperate to assuage her fears he quickly continued. "But I promise you, I will do everything in my power so you feel as little pain as humanly possible."

"How bad will it be?"

"I honestly can't say, as for every woman it is different. But it's only at first and soon it will be replaced with pleasure like you've never known."

"_Really_?"

"I promise." He kissed her deeply, hoping to distract her until they arrived at the house. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kisses for the rest of the ride.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the carriage rolled to a stop in front of the Jekyll house. Henry quickly helped her down and walked arm and arm with her to the door. Poole was standing in a small puddle of light, beckoning them in from the threat of rain. Without warning, Henry scooped a giggling Emma into his arms and carried her across the threshold. As Poole closed the door, he set her down. "Poole, the driver will be bringing Mrs. Jekyll's bags around back. Please direct him to put them in her room and then you are excused for the night."

"Of course, Dr. Jekyll. And may I offer my congratulations to you both?"

"Thank you Poole, that is very kind of you." Emma embraced him and kissed him on the cheek as she would her own father. Society be damned. Though he was the hired help, he was also a kind, grandfatherly man who had cared for and helped her beloved when she could not, and for that she was grateful.

He nodded politely and smiled warmly at her. "Now, I shall go attend to your things, _Mrs. Jekyll_." She doubted she would ever tire of her new name.

"Can I offer you anything?" Henry asked her nervously. "You haven't eaten much today." Secretly, he was wishing for an opportunity to quickly sneak into his lab and record his "indigestion" in his journal. Though he was convinced it was nothing of any importance, he still wanted to have it documented, to be safe_._

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? I don't want my beloved malnourished."

"Henry, I'm perfectly fine." She laughed and playfully swatted his arm. "Don't tell me _you're_ getting nervous now."

"No, my dear. Just keeping special care of my most prized possession." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. He knew how much Emma detested being thought of as a prize or object. Where had such a thought even come from?

She raised an eyebrow at him, but before she could begin one of her infamous reprimands on the subject, he grabbed her around the waist and brought her mouth to his. She let him kiss her for a minute before pulling away, blushing. "Actually, I may need a drink. I'm dreadfully nervous."

"What to drink?" He gave her a questioning look, wondering at her motives.

"Brandy."

"Really?" He asked, amused and somewhat surprised. She nodded, her eyes wide. He smiled and kissed her once more before letting go. "I'll be right back." Darting through the darkened house, he hurried into his laboratory, quickly recording his latest concerns before racing to the kitchen to pour her a hearty glass.

He found her in the parlor, perched anxiously on the settee. He handed her the warm brown liquid, which she tossed back in a very unladylike gulp, finishing the glass in just a few seconds. He laughed quietly. "You are really that nervous?"

She daintily wiped her mouth, looking up at him, embarrassed. "Yes." He got down one knee in front of her and took her hand in his own.

"Emma Jekyll, tonight is all about _you_. _Your_ pleasure. _Your_ happiness. I love you more than life itself, and I would sooner die than let any harm come to you. I promise that I will do everything in my power to make tonight wonderful for you. You have no reason, no reason at all, to be frightened. Tonight will be one that you will _never_ forget."

"Henry," she breathed, before leaning down and kissing him intensely. He pulled her to her feet, never letting his lips leave hers. They stood there for a moment, holding each other tightly. Finally, in a whisper so quiet he could hardly hear her, Emma sighed, "Shall we go upstairs now?"

Without a second thought, Henry lifted her into his arms and quickly headed for the stairs. She giggled into his shoulder as she gripped his arm tightly. She could feel his hard muscles moving beneath his shirt and felt safer than she had ever felt before. She knew he would never hurt her, not her dear Henry, and that those muscles were there for her protection. Burying her head into the crook of his neck, she sighed contentedly, leaning in to lay soft kisses to his neck. Maybe tonight would not be so bad after all.

He carried her towards his room, loving the feeling of her in his arms. His beautiful wife. He smiled down at her as he felt her nestle securely into his hold, and her lips felt like fire against his skin. He leaned against the door to the bedroom and slowly backed in, careful not to hit her head on the frame. Her eyes took in the room slowly, and she let out a quiet gasp. He had spent the morning artfully placing bouquets of exotic and beautiful flowers around the room, the same type that had been used in their wedding. She smiled brightly and turned her head to look at him. "Henry," she breathed. "It's beautiful. You did all this for me?" He nodded, too overwhelmed by the loving look in her eyes to respond.

He laid her gently on the bed and partially covered her body with his own, leaning in for a heated kiss. Breathlessly, he pulled back, removing his waistcoat. He moved back in again, crawling towards her like a cat hunting its prey, before playfully tackling her. She let out a high pitched squeal and laughed against him as he kissed her neck. Finally, he pulled her to a sitting position and moved to sit behind her, undoing the row of buttons on the back of her dress. A sharp pain shot through his chest, getting faster and more painful with each button he unhooked. _No, no, it can't be. This can't be happening. _He paused and sat frozen for a moment, closing his eyes and shaking his head, desperately willing the pain to cease. _Dear God…someone, anyone, please take the pain away._ Instead it increased, spreading heat through his veins until his whole body felt as if it were being burned alive. He cried out in pain, finally succumbing to it as he convulsed to the floor.

"Henry?" Emma cried out in alarm, jumping to the edge of the bed and staring down at him in terror. His body shook violently for a moment before seeming to settle. He finally was able to bring himself to his knees, one hand on the bed, his pain-filled eyes leveling on hers. He knew he had mere seconds left. He had to protect Emma, but _how_?

"Emma, listen to me, please." His chest heaved as he gasped for breath, each word causing searing pain through his chest. "Do what he says, I beg of you. Fighting it will only endanger you more. I can't promise this will be pleasant… I can't even promise this will be _endurable_, but it will be much _much_ easier on you if you only obey, do you understand me?"

Her eyes were filling with tears and she was fighting the urge to scream or run away. What was he talking about? Was he going mad? "Henry, what, what do you mean? I don't understand. Who? What is happening?"

"No time…to explain. I pray I can…come back quickly, oh God, oh!" He curled in on himself, his breathing becoming heavier. "Always remember, I…I love y-" He was cut off by a low moan that had formed in his throat finally breaking free as he once more fell to the floor. His posture seemed to shift suddenly, and when his eyes met hers, she did not recognize them.

"Henry?"

The man in front of her seemed eerily calm as he stood slowly, gracefully. His eyes carefully scrutinized her, never leaving her body as he reached back to untie the ribbon keeping his hair in place. It fell around his face, concealing him from her suspicious glare. Finally the man spoke. "There is no Henry. Only Hyde."

Emma's eyes widened in bewilderment at the sound of his voice. It was so low, deep yet somehow smooth, altogether unfamiliar to her ears. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"I'm afraid Henry is… unavailable."

"You _are_ Henry."

"No!" He spat. Her words angered him greatly. How dare she mistake him with the lesser man? Henry was a weak, cowardly, pitiable creature. They were exact opposites. He took a breath, composing himself. No use scaring the girl. Not yet.

"I," he said calmly, "am Edward Hyde. Very pleased to make your acquaintance." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, noting the shimmering ring on her fourth finger. Keeping his eyes on hers, he smiled. "It would appear that we are married, my dear."

She blinked quickly, looking away. "How…what…I'm still so confused! You aren't Edward Hyde, you are Henry Jekyll," she said adamantly, her eyes filling with tears. He _was_ insane.

Before he could stop himself, should he have even wanted to, he slapped her hard across the face. "Do _not_ question me!" He roared. "Henry is gone and you will do well to remember it!"

She screamed in pain, her hand flying to her now red cheek as hot tears filled her eyes. "Where did he go?"

He sighed deeply. The sight of her sitting there, half dressed and all his, was greatly arousing him. Did he want to explain the current situation to her, or just take her now? He had waited for this for so long – the beautiful, perfect, innocent Emma Carew. How he wanted to corrupt her, to teach her, to lead her in discovering all of the pleasures her body could offer. It would be far less enjoyable if she was hysterical and needed to be restrained. "Do you remember his…experiment?"

She only nodded. He continued. "After that bloody Board of Governors rejected his proposition, he resigned himself to becoming his own test subject. Unfortunately for him," _and you_, he thought, "it did not quite go according to plan. I came into being."

"And you are…?"

"Essentially, my dear, I am a better, stronger, younger, and smarter version of your darling husband."

Emma froze, the realization sinking in. He had done it. He had actually been able to separate the good and evil personalities inside of him. And in the process, he had created this… this _monster_. "So you're…the evil?"

"Some may say that, yes," he replied, laughing. Her innocence was amusing to him. _Oh this will be __**fun**__. _

"So you and Henry have been sharing a body? This is why he has been acting so strange! Where does he go when you are here? How long do you stay this way? And why di-" He reached out, grabbing her chin tightly and pressing a finger onto her lips so she would be unable to speak without much difficulty. He quickly tired of her naivety, finding it to be irritating and dangerous. The less information she was given, the better; at least until he was sure she would not attempt to go to her father or the police.

"No more questions. I have explained all that I need to." She began to shake and he moved his hand, slowly sliding it across her cheek and down the column of her throat. "And now, _my dear_," his tone belied a hint of mockery, and it frightened her greatly, "I believe it is our wedding night." His fingers touched her neck as lightly as possible, causing her to shiver.

"I would rather wait until Henry comes back."

Anger filled him, stronger than he had ever felt before. It was bad enough that Lucy had felt that way, loving Jekyll while maintaining a strong sense of loathing for Hyde. Now his own wife felt the same; and he had not yet given her cause to fear him. He wrapped her throat in a vise-like grip, and backhanded her, _hard_. She cried out and gasped for breath as he spoke. "How _dare_ you speak that way to me? I am your husband, you do as I say!"

She gathered all of the air she could and managed to choke out "I married Henry, not you!"

"Well it seems you married both of us." An evil grin spread across his face. He was furious with Henry for staving off the transformation for weeks. How foolish he had been, how incredibly selfish, marrying this girl. He had known Hyde would return and when he did, he would be livid…and insatiable. _How sweet this revenge will be._

He let go of her neck and leaned in to kiss her. She flailed her arms against his chest, pushing him off of her. He was caught off guard and stumbled backwards, his back hitting the armoire. A vase of flowers atop it rocked precariously before falling and shattering at his feet. She sat frozen on the bed, surprised that she had successfully moved him. His eyes burned into hers, and her blood ran cold. Suddenly, Henry's last words rang in her head. _"Do what he says … fighting it will only endanger you more."_ She had made a terrible mistake.

He stalked towards her, each careful, measured step echoing throughout the eerily silent room. He leaned down over her, causing her to lie back almost completely on the bed. "You will sorely regret that."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I j-"

"Hurt me?" He laughed darkly. "My dear, it would take far more than that to hurt me. Though I'm sure it would take far less to hurt _you_." He quickly stepped back from her and moved to Jekyll's nightstand, removing a loaded revolver from the drawer. Emma shot up, staring at him with wide eyes. He held it, weighing it in his hand, before setting it down on top of the table. He made no mention of it, leaving it there to keep her in check, knowing she would be much more obedient if she feared for her life. He would forgive her this once – she had never met him and had no way to know his expectations of his women. She knew only of that coward Jekyll. He had no plans to hurt her at the moment– this _was_ their wedding night, after all – and he would greatly enjoy giving her all the pleasure he was able; but should she step out of line once more, he would be sure to have a punishment waiting for her at the end.

"I said I'm sorry!"

He held her gaze for a moment, holding her in suspense before finally answering. "You are forgiven. But from this moment forward, you will do exactly what I say, when I say it. Do you understand?"

Normally, being spoken to in such a manner would ensure the speaker a lengthy reprimand, but with Henry's stern warning still in her ear, she only swallowed tightly and replied with a quiet, "Yes, sir."

"Good," he said, smiling at the honorific as he spun her around, leaning her over to unbutton and strip her of the white dress, leaving her in only her pantaloons and corset. He removed his own shirt before returning to her, coming from behind to lean in and kiss her on the neck. She whimpered when she felt his tongue gliding over her flesh, but did not flinch. Instead, she slowly tilted her head, giving him more access. If she had been able to forget what had happened over the last few minutes, she could easily imagine it was her Henry touching her this way.

As his mouth moved upon her, his hands worked busily at untying her corset. When at last it was loose enough to slide down her body, he let it drop to the floor, too urgent to be on with the business at hand to be proper about anything. He grasped her chemise then, caring little for the expensive fabric as he tore it off of her with one sharp twist of his wrist.

She gasped, looking down to see that she was fully exposed to him. He circled around, gazing at her hungrily, his eyes never leaving her now bare breasts. She moved to cover them from his sight, but he only held her arms against her sides, drinking in the sight of his newest possession. "You needn't be shy. They are quite lovely."

His words only served to turn her face crimson. He ignored that fact, and reached out to grope at a breast, cupping it in his palm before running the pads of his fingers around her nipples. Goosebumps erupted on her arm, and she shivered, pulling back from him. He noticed her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Now, my dear, if you wish to have a lovely wedding night, you must behave yourself." His patience was running short. She was his wife; he had no need to wait for her consent. Before she could offer any reply, he returned to her breasts, lightly toying with them. He leaned in to lay small kisses on each milky white mound before pulling back to once more look her in the eyes. "I have been waiting for this night for a long time now, Emma."

His words made her blood run cold. The thought that this strange, evil side of her husband had been lusting after her, all while she had no idea he was in existence, was incredibly disturbing. He could see the sudden distress in her eyes, and before she said anything, he kissed her hard on the lips. His hand reached around to hold the back of her neck, and the other wrapped around her waist, drawing her in close to him. The feeling of her breasts against his chest was intoxicating and he held her tightly.

She let him kiss her for a while, acutely aware of the burning contact of his skin upon hers. Finally, she pulled back to breathe. "I'm still scared," she admitted. She was not sure if telling him that was wise – he was dangerous – but she hoped that maybe he would take pity on her.

His few memories from Jekyll reminded him of Emma's fear of her wedding night. He moved slowly, tenderly rubbing her back. "Henry and I are not so different in such matters as these. Your pleasure comes before my own." He neglected to tell her their motives were much different; he _controlled_ her pleasure; it was not out of love. It was a source of pride and enjoyment – purely selfish.

"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course. I have no wish to harm you. I will do everything I can to make sure you are satisfied in every way possible."

She pondered that for a moment. It did sound nice, having someone focus on giving her pleasure. His words and his actions seemed almost contradictory, as her cheek still stung from the many blows he had already inflicted in such a short amount of time. But still, perhaps he was sincere in his promise to put priority on her satisfaction. She only nodded. His hands on her back soothed her, and soon she was relaxing into his touch.

Just as he had planned. Very soon, he would have her a quivering mess beneath him, all innocence completely lost. Jekyll always worried about Hyde hurting his precious Emma, going so far as to plead like a coward for her to be left alone; little did he know his real worries should have been of Hyde pleasuring her. He would take the beautiful girl's virtue, stealing from Henry what he had so long dreamed of.

Once she had seemed to relax enough, he slowly lowered his hands and lightly squeezed her bottom. Then his hands found their way to the waistband of her pantaloons, and, with a swift tug, yanked them to her ankles. He took her hands and helped her step out of them, before kicking them aside.

She was shocked to feel the cool air hit her lower body as she stood completely naked in front of him. As nervous as she was, especially considering this man was essentially a stranger to her, she still somehow yearned for his approval. She looked into his eyes, hoping that she would find something to show that her body pleased him.

He stared at her for a moment before meeting her eyes and licking his lips. She looked good enough to eat…which was exactly his plan. He felt himself growing harder at the sight of her, and he was glad he had left his trousers on. The last thing she needed now was to be frightened. He kissed her again, knowing it would help lower her guard and keep her relaxed. Slowly, gently, he began to squeeze her bottom, then brought his hands around to her front. Carefully, everything had to be careful with a timid virgin like she, his entire palm pressed against her mound.

She jolted at the contact of his hands touching her most private area. It was the first time she had ever been touched that way, and it scared her. She attempted to pull away, but the arm wrapped around her back held her tightly in place. The heel of his palm rubbed slowly against her. She started to shake from fear – not only of him, but of everything the night entailed.

He noticed her trembling and decided this would be best done on the bed. He removed his hand from between them and took her delicate hand in his. "Do not worry. Everything is going to be fine." He led her to the bed and gently eased her upon it, head resting comfortably on the pillows. "Now, my dear, just lay there and do not move. This is going to feel _wonderful_ if only you let it." He considered restraining her, knowing it would be easier to take her should she begin to put up a fight. _No_, he finally decided. By the time he found anything to tie her up with, she would be suspicious and even more nervous, making his job much more difficult. _Besides_, he figured, _it will be just that much sweeter knowing that she is giving herself to me willingly. Won't Jekyll just love that?_

He rubbed his palms across her breasts again, pinching her nipples as lightly as he could. His hands ran down her sides, grabbing at her hips and lifting her torso halfway off the bed. Her legs bent to support herself as she arched her back, and he watched her breasts rise and fall as her breathing quickened. He glanced at her pink flesh, smiling to find it already glistening slightly. She was eager. He ran a finger on her outer lips, just outside her slit, and she gasped, arching her back further.

The feeling of his hands down where no one had ever touched before was shocking. She was frightened, but he seemed to be very gentle, and she remembered his promise. Tonight was about her. She let herself relax into his touch. His fingers gently explored her; light touches here, firm rubs there. It began to feel nice and she moaned quietly in surprise.

Her groan was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, and he wanted more than anything to hear it again. He touched her the same way, and she writhed slightly. _Perfect_. He had been waiting for this for so long. He continued his attentions, watching her face as she discovered her pleasure. His free hand lightly touched her breasts, content to simply feel the warm flesh in his hand.

After a time of this, he decided she was sufficiently lost in her desire and would not fight his next actions. He gently pushed her thighs further apart, never letting his fingers leave her. He leaned in and planted a warm kiss to her center. She gasped and attempted to sit up, but his hand moved to her stomach and held her in place. He chuckled against her, letting her feel the vibrations before lifting his head to meet her eyes. They were wild with terror and confusion, and she started to whimper. "Shh…" He made a soothing shushing sound, and kissed her inner thigh. "It's alright. Remember what I said? Lie back and do not move."

Though soft, his command was firm, and she dared not disobey him. Her eyes wandered to the gun still lying upon the bedside table and she whimpered again. It went against everything in her nature to allow such things to happen to her without a fight, but there seemed to be no other safe option. She rested her head once more on the pillows, but from that angle she was unable to see what he was doing. She propped herself up slightly on her elbows just in time to see him lean his head in once more. Before she could think, she cried out. "Stop!"

He was surprised by the yell and looked up. "What?" He asked brusquely.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She had never heard of such a thing. It made her feel used, having his mouth down there, though she knew that technically he was her husband. It felt incredibly improper, something only a whore would allow.

"Pleasuring you," he said simply.

"But…like that? With your…on my…?" She could not find the words she needed to express herself, and even if she could, she did not think she would want to use them.

He sighed deeply and adjusted himself so he could better look her in the eyes. "Yes. There are many ways a woman can receive ecstasy and this is merely one of them. I _promise_, if you will only relax and let it happen, you will not regret it." He began to once again move his fingers, lightly teasing her sensitive flesh. "You will probably be thanking me before I am done," he mumbled against her thigh, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he kissed his way closer to where his fingers continued to work. As his tongue began to gently press between her lips, he felt her tense up. Frustrated, her raised a hand to strike her, but thought better of it before he could follow through with the blow. She was terrified, and giving her reason to fear him would help no one. "Relax," he growled, beginning to lose his patience. He pushed her legs farther apart, allowing him better access, and returned his head between her thighs.

He licked slowly up and down her slit, her arousal already warm on his tongue. He was pleasantly surprised by how sweet she tasted. His tongue found her precious nub and he flicked it lightly a few times. She cried out, but when he glanced up to make sure everything was alright, found her gripping the pillow she had finally laid her head upon. He began to slowly coax a finger into her, and, finding her body willingly accepting it, gently pumped it in and out. She gasped and writhed and he held tightly to her hip. After a few moments, he gradually added a second finger. He continued to beat against her pearl with his tongue as he gently twisted his fingers inside her, looking for the sweet spot he knew to be in there somewhere. She threw her head back and arched, a loud, surprised gasp alerting him that he had found it. His fingers rubbed steadily in a circle, her quiet moanings music to his ears. He steadily increased his pace until she grew louder and he smiled against her.

He continued these ministrations for some time, and she continued to squirm against him. She had not known it could feel this way, that she could get pleasure out of an act that seemed most vile. Would Henry have done this? Was this a common occurrence between husband and wife? As his tongue found its way to her sensitive nub again, her breath hitched. Hopefully it was, because it felt wonderful. She could easily become used to these kinds of attentions. Her head felt warm and she became slightly dizzy; she was not sure if it was from the new feelings he was giving her or the brandy finally taking an effect. "Don't stop," she gasped involuntarily. "Please."

Pulling the little bundle of nerves into his mouth he lightly sucked on it, moaning at her sweet entreaty. How easily she had given in. Jekyll would be sure to hear about it.

Her legs began to quiver around his head, and he removed his fingers to thrust his tongue inside her. He hummed against her so she could feel the vibrations and pulled back then, watching her as her breathing increased.

"Please," she moaned. Pleasurable shivers ran up her spine, and she twisted in his grip. "Please, don't stop now."

He lowered his head to her once more, his arousal twitching as he seared her words into his memory. How wonderful it was to finally hear her beautiful lips utter such pleas. "I won't, " he whispered, kissing her lightly, right above her hardened nub. He let his lips wander down before quickening his pace, his tongue quickly beating against her.

"Oh, _oh_," she breathed, quivering under his mouth. Her heartbeat accelerated, and her breath came in short gasps. The pleasurable sensations grew, and she bucked her hips. "Edward..." She said nervously as the feeling built.

"It's alright," he said, sensing her uneasiness. "It's alright. Relax." He glanced up at her, gently rubbing her folds with one finger. "Let go, and enjoy it. Let go." He returned his mouth to her, his fingers and tongue working in tandem, bringing her to the brink.

She arched her back sharply as her climax hit, and her mouth opened in a soundless shriek. She writhed against him, hands buried in her hair and frantically clutching the pillow. He held on tightly, never letting his mouth leave her wetness. Time seemed to stand still, and she was unable to tell how long the sensation lasted. It felt like hours, yet it was entirely too short. "Oh, _God_," she gasped, slowly coming down from the high. "What was that?"

Hyde lifted his head, feeling her wetness coating his chin and lips. "Your first climax," he smiled predatorily, sliding up her body. "How do you feel?"

She smiled, shifting under him so her forearm lay across her eyes. "Wonderful," she said, after a moment. Her own words shocked her. She had not expected it to feel anything like this. "I feel wonderful."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled, placing her arm above her head so he could look in her eyes. "Good," he said, claiming her lips, letting her taste herself upon him. He kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue, just as he had with her womanhood.

She broke the kiss after a moment, turning her head. He continued to kiss her cheek and neck as she asked, "Does this feeling happen every time?"

"If you behave yourself," he replied, lightly sucking on the sensitive skin near her ear. She shivered and sighed as his lips worked against her neck.

"I will," she promised breathily, turning her head to kiss him again. She would do anything for that feeling again.

He kissed her back, cupping her face in his hands as he greedily took her lips. His left hand wandered between them, toying with her nipple and caressing her breast. He moaned into her mouth, straddling her and beginning to kiss down her neck. He continued his journey, lips circling her breasts before laying light kisses on her hardened nipples. His hand meandered down her side, cupping her buttocks before diving between her thighs again. The wetness and warmth was intoxicating. He imagined himself inside her, coating himself with this slickness. He had to have her.

Her intimate area was incredibly sensitive from his previous actions and his touch felt altogether too strong. She gasped and tried to close her legs, turning to bury her head in the pillow. Her cheek stung where he had slapped her as it rubbed against the fabric, and she opened her eyes to find herself staring at the gun on the bedside table. What had she done? She had allowed herself to be had by _this_ man? "Wait," she said, sitting up as best she could with him straddling her.

He was knocked off-balance as the woman beneath him began to move, and he caught himself before he fell. "What?" He asked harshly. His hands pressed against her shoulders, pushing her down against the pillow, laying his chest against hers and beginning to grind his erection into her.

How could she ever have been so foolish, so utterly wanton, as to allow this evil man to have his way with her...and enjoy it? She felt disgusted by the entire situation. The feeling of his arousal shocked her and she froze. "Please, wait. I'm scared."

He rolled his eyes. Scared? She had no reason to be. Had he not just shown her how wonderful this evening could be? "Don't be," he said, his voice beginning to roughen with lust. "I promise I will give you that feeling again, many times over."

Even the promise of such pleasure did not assuage her fear or guilt. She wanted Henry back. She wanted her first time to be with Henry...wherever he was. "No. No, I don't want this anymore. Please get off of me."

Hyde growled, pushing himself harder against her. How dare this woman behave in such a way? She felt she had the right to deny him his wedding night? "Emma," he rasped against her ear. "You want this."

"I don't. I don't. I'm scared, please. I want Henry back. I want Henry..." she trailed off, choking back a sob.

She wanted Henry, did she? Was he not enough for the woman? He, who had only moments before brought her bliss she had never even known existed, he was not enough? Anger welled in him, and he pulled back, raising his arm and slapping her across the cheek for the third time that night. She cried out in pain as he began to yell. "Do not make me tell you again! Henry is gone. I am here in his place. You will take what I give you without a fight," his hand slipped possessively around her throat, squeezing just enough to make breathing slightly difficult. "Or you will die." His hand slipped down her throat to cup her breast, weighing it in his palm. "And neither of us want that."

She shook her head, bringing her hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry," she cried, warm tears running down the reddened skin and stinging with each splash.

"You should be." He dismounted her and stood on the floor next to the bed. She moved to sit up, but he grabbed her hair and yanked her head down to the pillow. "Stay where you are." She whimpered and nodded, not wanting anymore pain. Holding her eyes, he quickly unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down with his undergarments. He stepped out of them and stood before her, smiling at the look on her face.

She had never seen anything of the sort. She had not even known what to expect. His erection seemed massive, entirely too big to fit inside her. That could _not_ be his plan. "Please. No." She gulped, looking up at the ceiling, the the wall, the floor, anything to avoid eyeing it again.

Hyde stepped towards her, pulling her hair yet again, angling her gaze down towards his manhood. "Never tell me no. Understand?" She whimpered in response. "Do you understand me?" He yelled, pushing her head mere inches from himself.

"Yes!" She cried, closing her eyes tightly.

"Good," he grinned, beginning to rub himself against her soft cheek. He shivered at the contact, pleasurable tingles running up his spine. She winced, inhaling sharply through her nose, and he yanked slightly on her hair. He would not have her take him in her mouth, not tonight. She was too frightened and the threat of a bite, even accidental, deterred him from that act just now. He would, however, tease her, reminding her exactly who was in control.

After a time, he let go of her and drew near the bed, climbing upon it. Seeing her opportunity, Emma sat up and scrambled to the other side, curling up in a ball against the headboard. He paused, glancing at his beautiful wife. She shook pitifully in the corner like a frightened dog, hair a mess and cheeks dewy with tears. He did not want her this way, if he could help it. She would be much more enjoyable if she were again complicit, even eager. He knew what to do. "Emma," he said gently, his voice calm and soothing, a perfect imitation of the doctor. He reached his hand out towards her, giving her a small, encouraging smile. "Relax. I don't want to hurt you."

She glanced up at the sound of Henry's voice, eyes wide. What was happening? Had Henry truly returned to her? She pushed a lock of hair out of her face, studying him intensely. The last time she had seen Henry, he'd seemed to be in excruciating pain. Was it possible for him to return so calmly? "H-Henry?"

Hyde smiled wider, and he straightened slightly. Yes, he could pretend to be the doctor for now. Let her trust him again until she was back in his arms, where he could calm her as himself. Besides, Henry would just love to know that his wife had thought, for a time, that Hyde was him. "Come to me, my love. Don't cry, you're safe now."

She nearly tripped over herself as she scampered across the bed, collapsing into his arms. She buried her face in his bare chest, and her tears trickled down his skin. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Squeezing him tightly, she began to gasp for breath as she sobbed, her words choked out and almost indiscernible through her tears. "Henry, I was so scared! I didn't understand what was happening and it all went so fast, and...I let him touch me. I didn't know what to do and he _touched_ me and it...and it felt good and I'm so, so, so sorry! Oh God, please forgive me, I'm sorry."

He toyed with her hair as she wept against him. He would let her cry until she was exhausted from it. "I understand," he said, his voice still emulating Henry. "I do not fault you for anything, Emma. You're alright. I love you." He soothingly rubbed her back, fingers tickling the skin lightly.

She nodded. His movements were calming and she felt safe again. Perhaps they could have a true wedding night still...and then he could explain these strange results of his experiment. "I love you more," she said with a small grin. She tilted her head up, inviting a kiss. He complied, placing a hand at the back of her head as he kissed her, gently at first, then with increasing ardor.

His erection twitched beside her. He wondered idly if this facade would relax her enough to safely have her mouth on him. It wasn't worth the risk. Right now, the girl was traumatized. Even with her believing it was her precious husband, she was still liable to make a costly mistake. He pulled back from the kiss just enough to run his lips slowly down her neck, lightly licking the hollow of her throat. He then picked up her hand and bestowed a kiss to the palm, just as Henry would. His tongue poked through his lips to tease along her middle finger, and he lay a kiss on each fingertip before placing her hand back upon his chest, directly over his heartbeat. "I do love you, Emma," he said in his own voice, once again wrapping an arm around her.

Shocked, she glanced up from his shoulder, where she had lain her head. Those eyes. She should have known. They were not Henry's eyes; they were cold, calculating. "No," she whispered under her breath.

"You see, my dear," he said, standing so he could face her straight on, "your precious Henry and I are not as different as you would like to believe."

"Henry wouldn't _hit_ me," she said, her voice laced with malice.

"Of course not. I would not either if you had not provoked me." He raised his hand to cradle her now pink cheek. "I do not enjoy hurting you. I would prefer if I never need lay a hand on you again." He pushed her hair behind her ear, smiling gently at her. "Don't make me harm you, darling. Let me show you what a wedding night should be."

She held his gaze for a long while, carefully choosing her next words. "I don't trust you."

He sighed, feigned remorse appearing on his face. "I understand, Emma. I can not blame you. But you remember the feeling I gave you, before, don't you? I can give you that again. I promise, you won't regret it."

"I don't trust you," she repeated. "I don't want to do this."

"I know, but I promise you, from now on no harm will come to you, as long as you behave yourself." He leaned in to kiss her, effectively silencing the protest he knew was sure to come. Pulling back only slightly, he murmured against her lips. "I ask for no more than any husband would. A loving, obedient wife with whom I can share..._everything_ with." His left hand slid down her side, wrapping around her waist and pulling her to her knees. He leaned in, arching her so she she was bent slightly back, her breasts rubbing against him. The contact of skin-on-skin felt wonderful, and he knew he would soon need her, whether she was consenting or not. He was growing quite frustrated with her. How much more convincing would the woman need? The arousal between them was beginning to ache, he would need a release one way or another. He kept one hand at the small of her back to balance her, while the other snaked down, gripping her buttocks. She gasped, and moved in his arms. "Shh..." he whispered against her ear, pulling her closer to him so she could not easily struggle. His fingers sunk lower, between her thighs, and prodded at her slick entrance.

"You want me," he groaned quietly. "You want this, Emma. It would be _so_ much sweeter if you merely consent." He brought his hand around front, and toyed with her swollen nub. "And it will feel _so good._"

She moaned slightly as he touched her. Her hips arched towards him instinctively, applying new pressure to the small bundle of flesh. She gasped under her breath, immediately regretting it. He couldn't know how wonderful this felt. It would only encourage him.

The movement of her hips was enough for him. He kissed her neck for a moment before breathily speaking into her ear. "Lie back for me." Before giving her a chance to do so of her own accord, he scooped her up the same way Henry had only an hour prior, and laid her gently in the center of the bed. Kneeling, he continued to touch between her legs. He lowered his head to kiss her thighs, starting from her knees up to her intimate area. He once more bestowed a kiss to the hardened nub, and lavished a long lick across her slit. Her wetness was tantalizing, already beginning to drip down his chin once again. Whatever she may say, she was ready for him.

A fingertip teased along her folds, as he continued to lay kisses along her upper thighs. "You are beautiful," he whispered, beginning to run his lips up her body, stopping only to suck on a pert nipple. She whimpered, writhing so her chest was pushed further into his mouth. He pulled back, leaving her moaning slightly in protest."I promise, this will feel wonderful," he said, recalling her earlier words. Finally sure she would not struggle anymore, he spread her legs, bending her knees and positioning her just so. He adjusted himself so he was in between them, and looked down at her, licking his lips, tasting her on his tongue.

She allowed him to move her without a fight. His ministrations _had_ felt nice. Besides, surely Henry could not blame her for doing what she needed to survive. She met his black eyes, and shivered. "Don't hurt me," she whispered.

With a small, predatory smile as his only response, he leaned down to claim her lips as he began to enter her. He slowly pressed half his length into her, taking great care not to allow his own pleasure to overtake him, resulting in an injury to his wife. Her warmth overwhelmed him, and he let out a shaky moan as he deepened the kiss.

The feeling of him beginning to push into her was a shock. There was no way she could have prepared for this. Emma winced, the new sensation of tightness and stretching flooding her mind. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her lips stopped moving against his, too distracted by the new feelings. It wasn't painful, not exactly, but it was uncomfortable and terrifying. "Wait!" She cried out, turning her head so he could not kiss her.

He sighed in frustration, adjusting himself so his arms lay on either side of her head. "What?" He asked angrily, beginning to lose patience. Perhaps the girl would never relax and it would be better to simply pound into her.

She was not quite sure why she had stopped him. Everything seemed to be happening so suddenly, and she needed a moment to compose herself. "Can...can you go slower?"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he began to push further in, slowing only slightly. Had she been obedient earlier, he would have had the self-restraint to go as slowly as she needed, reassuring her all the while. They were past that now. As it were, he could barely keep from spilling at every slight quiver of her walls.

She shut her eyes tightly at the peculiar feeling of him filling her. She did not want to look up and find the face of her beloved staring down at her. It wasn't him.

Once he was fully inside of her, a groan formed deep in his throat. He held still for a moment, catching his breath for exertion. Once he was sure she was ready for him, he began to circle his hips minutely, getting her used to his movements. He began to pull out,going only halfway before slowly thrusting back into her. The slightest friction was enough to make him moan once more. This was the moment he had been waiting years for. He started to move his hips quicker against her, still careful not to hurt her, yet beginning to lose himself. Desperate to touch more of her, his lips descended upon her neck, kissing and sucking on her soft skin in rhythm with his thrusts. She remained silent; were it not for the quickness of her breath he would nearly think her dead. "Emma," he whispered, his lips moving up to nibble at the sensitive spot just under her ear. "How do you feel?"

She gasped as his breath tickled her ear, her name on his lips sending pleasurable tingles through her spine. "Alright," she said, thinking for a moment. She felt warm and completed in some way. "Good...I-I feel good."

He groaned at her words, taking them as encouragement to deepen his thrusts, speeding up. One hand reached between them and groped her breast, squeezing it roughly in his palm. He kissed her deeply, feeling himself nearing his peak.

She whimpered as he drove into her, feeling him stretching her with each movement. It was an odd sensation, yet not unpleasant. Her mouth moved against his, finding herself enjoying the feeling of being so completely intertwined. Instinctively, her hands reached up to entwine fingers through his loose hair. One hand slid down his face and rested upon his bicep, finding the feeling of his muscles moving under her palm terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

His hand slid down her side, grabbing her waist and drawing her ever closer to him, her breasts arching up into his chest. He wanted to touch every inch of her, but knew he only had minutes left. He could not hold out much longer, and if he alone should find release from this act, she would surely be timid to try it again. Continuing his journey, he slipped a hand between them, moving it ever lower until his thumb rested lightly on that most sensitive spot. He rubbed it gently, making sure the contact would not be painful for her. Her head rolled back as she smiled, moaning slightly.

Gradually, he sped up, until two fingers were beating roughly against the slick nub. His thrusts continued, growing stronger with each movement. Her tiny gasps began to grow to excited groans, and as she writhed on the sheets, he could tell she was close.

"Emma, I am going to count to three. When I say three, I want you to let go of all the tension you feel and just enjoy the sensations. Alright? Let go. Remember how wonderful you felt before."

She nodded, not sure what was about to come, but desperate for it to never end. Continuing to rub her, he moaned and leaned down to nibble at her ear. He thrust twice more and felt his member twitch. He had perhaps seconds left. His voice was low in her ear as he began to speak.

"One..." She gave a broken gasp, her breathing hitched at the tickle of his breath on her neck.

"Two..." Her mind raced, trying to remember exactly what he had told her. Relax. Let go. Focus on nothing but the sensations. She closed her eyes and focused her mind on the spot between her legs. She released a breath, using the last of her mental energy to relax her muscles, which were clenched tight from nerves and exhaustion.

"Three."

Her inner muscles clenched and released in a most satisfying series of spasms, and she shrieked at the pleasure. Her face contorted in bliss, and she arched against him, throwing her head back as she did so. He felt her clench around him, massaging his member with every quiver and tremble within her. With that, his climax washed over him, and he thrust deep into her, a wordless roar echoing in the room. He removed his fingers from between them and wrapped his arms around her back, clutching her tightly to him as he emptied himself completely inside of her. Her soft gasps in his ear made him shudder, and he moaned loudly.

She buried her head in his shoulder, breathing heavily, her arms wrapping about his neck. She smiled, and giggled softly. She felt wonderful, her entire body tingling in bliss. Feeling light-headed, she tried to regulate her breathing.

He pulled back slightly, still inside her. He took her chin and titled it up to gently press her lips to his. She was so warm, so perfect. He could not have asked for a better wedding night with a more exquisite woman. Her cries of joy still rang in his ears and he smiled into the kiss at the memory.

Unable to stop herself, she lightly ran her lips along his neck. He smelled so wonderful, so like Henry. That thought broke her reverie and she shut her eyes tightly. It was over. She was no longer virtuous or innocent...and she never would be for Henry. This moment, this beautiful, perfect, euphoric moment was supposed to be shared with Henry. And now, that opportunity was gone forever. Her eyes pricked with tears at the realization. A sob caught in her throat and she tried to choke it down, to no avail. _What have I done?_

He pulled himself out of their carnal embrace, straddling her to look her in the face. "What is it?" He cupped her cheek gently. She had obviously enjoyed herself greatly, and was now feeling regret. He was determined to curb that remorse before she became inconsolable.

She shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes. Tears ran down the side of her face, and he brushed them away. If she would not respond, he would not force her. There would be a time and place for such discipline, but doing so now would only push her farther away, in the moment he most needed to draw her to him. She vulnerable now, but the day had taken it's toll and he would not risk losing her.

Leaning down, he kissed her cheek. "It's alright. You're alright." His voice was gentle, soothing, and he caressed her cheek as he smiled down at her. She was so beautiful with her hair mussed against the pillow and her cheeks still ruddy from the pleasure. There was nothing more he could do for her tonight. His eyelids grew heavy with the exhaustion that often accompanied such ravishing love-making. Laying down next to her, he pulled her into his arms, covering them both with the blankets.

She continued to weep as he held her, embarrassed and ashamed at her actions. She desperately wished to be alone, to cry herself to sleep as she prayed for forgiveness. His arms were warm, and she nestled closer into his embrace. If she could not be alone, it felt nice to be comforted, even if it was by _him_.

He rubbed her back comfortingly, making shushing sounds into her hair. The feeling of her moving closer caused a grin to play on his lips. She would be his completely; it was simply a matter of time. Her naked form pressed so sweetly against him and he closed his eyes with a deep, contented sigh.

She cried until she thought she could cry no more. Her eyelids burned with the tears and she could feel herself beginning to drift to sleep. She worried about sleeping in his arms. He had hurt her before, would he do so again? Letting her guard down was terrifying, and she adjusted so she could look him in the eye. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" He asked drowsily, opening his eyes to gaze at her.

"Which...which one of you will be here when I wake?"

He smiled wickedly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You never really can know."


End file.
